


Trouble For Me

by babyv_2112



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyv_2112/pseuds/babyv_2112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things go awry when Tamsin stumbles upon her mark by pure accident. And she's trying so hard to reject her blooming feelings for Bo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trouble for me-Britney spears. Pretty much inspired this first chapter. Could possibly have smut later on too.

Tamsin walked into the Dal, her green eyes glued to a stool at the bar she was determined to make hers. Not too close to have to talk to other fae, but far enough that other fae understood she didn't want to be bothered. 

"What can I get you? Cold beer perhaps?"

She slid onto the stool, eyeing the bartender, something about the way the bartender held himself made him appear like royalty. She dismissed it and laid her hands flat against the cool and smooth wood counter.

"How about your best whiskey. And leave the bottle."

"That bad of a day huh?"

"You have nooooo idea."

Tamsin let out a stressful sigh and the bartender gave a single nod before leaving.

She pulled out a worn picture from her back pocket and held it lazily between her right middle finger and index finger. She stared at the brunette's face, the way her brown eyes sparkled in the picture, her lips that looked soft and inviting, and her overall aura seemed to look like paradise to a Valkyrie like Tamsin.

'Your next target is a succubus who goes by the name of Bo Dennis. Find her. And bring her to me.'

She gave a involuntary shudder at the voice and quickly tucked away the photo of the succubus into her back pocket once again when she heard the approach of the bartender. 

"My best whiskey around. Enjoy."

He set down a glass next to the bottle of light brown liquid, giving Tamsin a warm smile. That made her shift uncomfortably, adding a quiet thanks as she unscrewed the cap and poured a small amount into her glass. 

She brought the glass to her lips, taking a small sip and avoiding the curious gaze of the man. The liquid burned a familiar sensation as it flowed down her throat and she finally set down the glass, still avoiding the man's gaze as she swallowed. 

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of fae are you?"

"And if I say I do mind..."

Tamsin half mused and was only met with a stare from the bartender. She raised her eye brows and gave another sigh as she slowly turned the glass around on the counter.

"I'm a Valkyrie. And if its any consolation...I have no idea what that means..."

Tamsin admitted quietly, swirling around the whiskey in her glass. 

"Ah. There you are...partner."

A deep and gruff voice popped up behind her and she rolled her eyes at the voice.

"Shit..."

She whispered and brought the glass to her lips to finish off the rest of the whiskey in her glass.

"She been giving you trouble Trick? Let me know if she does."

Dyson settled himself two stools away from her, and she could practically feel his stupid grin on his face as he watched her.

"Care to introduce me Dyson?"

Tamsin replied in a cold tone, grabbing the bottle and pouring the glass half way with whiskey this time. 

"Trick this is Tamsin. Dark fae and my new partner."

"Dark and light working together? That's new. How did this happen?"

Tamsin took a large gulp quickly before she cut Dyson off,

"We're test subjects to see if this new...'exchange program', if that's what you wanna call it, will work. The stand-in Ash's idea. A load of bull if you ask me..."

The last three words were muffled as she brought the glass to her lips again, gulping down another mouthful of whiskey. Dyson gave a deep chuckle before taking a sip of his cold frothy beer, giving a small 'ah' when he finished swallowing. 

"Pretty much what she said Trick. Except for the last part. Hale really believes that this program will work for later on down the line."

"Interesting. More on his part though."

Trick murmured but turned his attention to Tamsin's again. Before he could question Tamsin's species, the sound of giggling and a loud shrill voice barged into the Dal. Trick looked up and had an immediate smile on his face.

"What can I get my two favorite customers?"

"Round of shots and keep 'em coming Trickster!"

"You got it Kenzi."

He happily replied, forgetting about Tamsin like she wanted. She faded into the background as even Dyson forgot about her too, turning his attention to the two girls that just walked in. 

"What are we celebrating this time ladies? Solved case? New bottle of wine?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny D-man. But no! We are simply having drinks because we can!"

From Tamsin's seat she could tell the girl was young and human. Odd. The other girl chimed in.

"Yes. Kenzi and I feel like getting drunk in good company. Is that okay officer Dyson?"

Music to Tamsin's ears, her voice was. Melodic and seductive. Tamsin closed her eyes and let her ears bask in the sultry voice of the stanger's. 

"I don't know? Is it?"

Dyson retorted half teasingly. The girl laughed and Tamsin committed the sound to memory. It was wonderful, carefree, light, and sensual. All at the same time.

"Of course it is. Or my name isn't Bo Dennis."

Tamsin's eyes shot open and her heart fell into her gut.

Oh fuck....


	2. Please No...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin is secretly hoping this girl isn't the one she needs....in both senses....

Tamsin tried hard not to draw attention to herself, but she failed.

"Oh fuck..."

Quick thinking got her to tip her glass of whiskey over and she jumped off the stool, as if surprised by her clumsiness.

"Don't worry I got it, Tamsin."

Trick picked up a white rag and began to wipe up the mess. Tamsin shook her head and pulled out her phone, as if to check any missed calls.

"Thanks...Trick."

Tamsin said awkwardly as she could feel Bo's eyes on her face. It took all her strength to not sneak a look to see if she was as beautiful in person as she was in her photo. So instead Tamsin looked to Dyson, who had a frown on his face as if to mentally ask her 'you okay?'. So she gave a snarky smile and patted Dyson's shoulder rather hard,

"See you at the office."

She spun on her heel and walked quickly out the door, realizing that her heart was pumping overtime and adrenaline was coursing through her veins. 

"Oh crap. Oh crapohcrapohcrap!"

Tamsin chanted as she walked down the ally way that the Dal was so cleverly hidden in. Just as she got to her truck parked on the main street, her phone rang. Fear made her palms a little sweaty and she pulled the phone, seeing the number. 

"What is it?"

She answered, bracing herself for his chilling voice to respond, but rather a colleague from the office answered.

"There's a death downtown of a blonde woman. She was spotted early this morning. We need you and Dyson to investigate."

"Got it. Be there in fifteen."

She hung up, relief making her sigh and relax again. 

'No call? Maybe he doesn't want her anymore. I hope.'

Tamsin threw herself into the truck and fired it up, swerving into traffic recklessly as she race downtown to the crime scene. But her mind was a little fuzzy, the alcohol blurring the lines a little and her mind wouldn't stop racing at the possibility that this Bo wasn't what he wanted. 

But Tamsin knew her luck didn't run that way. If anything, odds were stacked against her in this bounty hunt....


	3. Why me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the signs just keep pointing to her. And Tamsin can't ignore it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys :/ but I hope you guys like it

Tamsin arrived to the crime scene, not surprised by the fact that Dyson was already there. For all she knew he could have wolfed his ass to the crime scene. Ducking under the yellow tape, she sauntered over to Dyson, who was crouched next to a young blonde woman with a blank look in her eyes.

"Watcha got Dyson? Who did it?"

She put her hands on her hips, she could smell the decaying body, but she also felt a tightness in her chest and the sense of being closed in. Death. Like that, her internal wall went up and she waited as Dyson did his analysis.

Her foot tapped against the cement as the uneasy presence of death made her impatient. She looked at Dyson expectantly when he turned on his heel slowly to look up at her with annoyed eyes.

"Can you not do that? Thanks."

"Sorry."

She replied cooly, glaring a little. But she didn't stop the tapping and he shook his head at her, resuming his analysis.

"So?...."

She said after a moment of silence between them. He sighed, slowly standing up and surveying the crime scene,

"She was definitely murdered."

"Thank you captain obvious! But by who?!"

He turned around, placing a hand on her forearm and steering her away from the body and off to the side where human hearing could not reach.

"Her scent was mixed with fae. There are finger-like bruises on her neck and the scent tells me the killer was female."

Tamsin glared at his hand on her arm, to which he let go and took a step away from her. She crossed her arms and placed her weight on her left hip, slightly bending her right knee as she looked up at Dyson. 

"So...the murderer is female, fae and has a thing for strangling. Shouldn't be so hard to narrow down." 

Sarcasm was obvious and Dyson only looked at her, his patience being worn down by the Valkyrie. She huffed and looked away, 

"Okay well, I'll search my side and you search yours. Well see what we come up with."

Tamsin began walking away, needing a cold one after the events of today. 

"Hey Tamsin."

"What?"

She stopped and spun around, turning her upper half to look over her shoulder at Dyson. The annoyance was dripping of her lips and her eyes drew their daggers deep into Dyson. But he just looked at her with worried and concerned eyes.

"The scent on the body?...it belongs to a succubus..."

Oh crap.

'Why me?...' Tamsin thought bitterly as stalked off.


	4. Other plans...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin envies her but has other plans for the unaligned succubus rather than bring her in like she's suppose to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short and not exact. but i am just rewriting their first meeting not the entire season haha. and sorry it's been a while. I figure ill use this as a lead into the smut :3

"So...your the Bo I've heard so much about."

Tamsin was right, Bo was even more beautiful in person, but hatred boiled inside her for this mark. Unaligned and breaking all the rules that Tamsin herself had to follow to a 'T'. 

Tamsin watched with cold but micro eyes as Bo maneuvered lithely around her friends to face off against her.

"Yeah. Who the hell are you?" 

Tamsin's eyes greedily drank up everything, Bo's eyes, the contours in her face, her lips that had a slight upward curve at the corners. But no time for the detailed. She had a need. One she couldn't repress. One that the succubus could possibly help her get rid of.


	5. Just my Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo and Tamsin finally being to "talk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely long delay in this. :/

"Can I have a moment with Bo here. It seems we're having a misunderstanding here."

Tamsin's voice had a sultry tone in it, but hidden enough under her icy façade that no one could detect it. 

"Tamsin I don't think that's such a good idea right now-"

Dyson shut up when Tamsin raised her hand up at him, but her eyes never left Bo's.

"Dyson I'm only here to explain to Bo her situation that she's gotten herself into. That's all. Nothing more."

The room was heavy with tension as Kenzi stood tensed and Dyson measured Tamsin to see if she really meant it. Tamsin slowly lowered her hand and held the contact with Bo still.

"Guys it's okay. If anything happens I can take her."

"You sure Bobo? Cause I'll so back you up if you nee-"

"I got it Kenzi. Just go downstairs. And take Dyson and Vex with you."

Tamsin gave a smirk and let her eyes briskly run over the curves on Bo's body, quickly diverting them to the human girl and Vex as they walked past her to head downstairs. 

"Your just going to talk right?"

Tamsin's mind went to her deepest and dirtiest place in her brain, picturing Bo's face in a state of pure ecstasy, lips moaning her name and on her own lips to taste.

"Tamsin?..."

Tamsin was brought back to her reality and she quickly recovered, nodding once and sizing up Bo.

"Of course Dyson. That's what I said right? I'm a woman of my word."

Tamsin turned to look Dyson in the eyes and they stared off. He searched for the truth in her eyes, while her Valkyrie powers began to slide past her restraint, making him divert his eyes and leave immediately with a short 'okay'.

Tamsin smiled to herself in victory when trio left with suspicion written all over their faces, and murder in Kenzi's eyes as she glared at Tamsin. 

"So...Tamsin....what is it that you wanted to talk to me about. Cause I already have a lot on my plate to deal with."

Bo crossed her arms, her eyes scanning Tamsin's body. It awakened her hunger but she managed to bite it back.

"I've never seen such a determined woman before."

Tamsin slowly advanced Bo, letting a smile crawl over her lips as she complimented Bo like it was nothing.

"Well thanks....I guess?"

Bo replied in an unsure tone as Tamsin stepped closer and closer, till Tamsin could smell Bo's scent. Vanilla shampoo and the mixture of her succubus pheromones drove her wild as she stared down at the brunette.

"Your stubborn. But strong. Dominant almost."

Tamsin felt her heart race as she continued to breath in Bo's scent and she dared to touch the extremely sexual woman. 

Tamsin felt like time stopped as she let her fingers slide over Bo's collarbones, up the sides of her neck so that her palms rest on her neck, her fingers resting comfortably on the back of her neck.

"What are you doing?..."

Bo was hypnotized by Tamsin's stare and she couldn't look away, realizing that she was also holding her breath as she looked into Tamsin's eyes.

That's when she felt the wall of her bathroom up against her back and she realized that Tamsin was holding her against the wall, taking notice of Tamsin's knee pressed between her thighs.

"Exactly what I'm not suppose to…" Tamsin breathed in Bo's ear as Bo turned her head away to avoid a kiss from Tamsin. But that plan didn't work out well as Tamsin leaned around to give Bo a hard kiss. Bo struggled against Tamsin, but gave a light gasp when Tamsin lifted her leg a little, her knee applying pressure to Bo's centre. The pressure was dizzying and delicious as Bo realized that this what was missing, contact and raw lust. Just what a succubus like her needed after a very long break, and this Tamsin looked strong enough to handle her. Or at least Bo hoped.


	6. What just happened?...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot and Cold describes Tamsin perfectly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im ashamed that this chapter took so long. But the next chapter will be short and then its Fin for this little story.

Bo pushed Tamsin onto her bed, leaning down to rip the jacket off Tamsin's shoulders as their lips met to kiss again. Tamsin felt a smug pride as she kissed Bo, a feeling of accomplishment spinning in her chest as Bo's hands and nails scraped over her skin in need.

"Let's not tell anyone, okay?" Tamsin breathed in between kisses as she worked Bo's top off her body with grace and speed.

"Agreed." Bo growled, crawling onto Tamsin's lap to lay her back on the bed completely, her fingers grabbing onto Tamsin's hair when Tamsin froze and quickly removed Bo's hands from her hair gently.

Bo froze and stared at Tamsin,"Something wrong?" Letting her hands fall limp at her sides.

"I'm just not a big fan of the hair pulling thing. That's all." Tamsin grabbed Bo's hips, digging her nails in and tugging her hips forward, not missing a beat as she focused on the main target.

Bo didn't mind either, giving a seductive smile as she pulled the white shirt off Tamsin's body, her eyes taking in all of Tamsin's bare skin that wasn't marked with her lips and teeth. Yet. 

More and more clothes disappeared, soon enough both ladies were naked, running hands over each other's bodies. Bo broke the kiss, trailing kisses down to Tamsin's neck while a hand slid over her stomach to caress Tamsin's inner thigh lightly.

Tamsin gave a light gasp and she let her eyes roll back into her head at the light tickle of Bo's touch. Her body was pulsating and she could hear her heartbeat in her ears, her stomach muscles tightening as Bo's fingers slid closer and closer to Tamsin's wet clit. Bo smiled into Tamsin's neck as she felt Tamsin tense underneath her as her fingers ran over the erect bundle of nerves in Tamsin's centre.

"Fuck…" Tamsin gasped as Bo's fingers began to massage her clit in small slow circles, her chest rising as she sucked in air between clenched teeth. Bo's lips took advantage of Tamsin's neck being exposed, leaning down to part her lips and gently suck on Tamsin's flesh. Tamsin felt the pull on her neck, the slight pain as Bo's teeth nibbled the flesh she was sucking on. Tamsin's hands slid down the bed, hands grabbing the sheet and she pulled hard, holding on as her body felt like it was being with a thousand tidal waves as her orgasm came closer and closer.

Bo laughed softly, pulling her hand away and got on top of Tamsin, sliding her hands around Tamsin's neck slowly while she watching Tamsin come down from her almost-orgasm. Tamsin couldn't believe the way her body was throbbing for more, or how Bo was so smug about it all, with her sneaky blue eyes and pinning her down to the bed by her neck.

Bo loved seeing the strong lust in Tamsin's green eyes, and she exhaled slowly, letting out a breathy moan as she pressed her knee up against Tamsin's wet core. The pressure made Tamsin lock up instantly, holding her breath while Bo just smiled and began to roll her hips against Tamsin's leg. But Tamsin couldn't help herself, Bo's movements caused her knee to rub painfully yet deliciously slowly against her centre, causing her inhale sharply and her jaw to go slack. Bo's hands travelled from Tamsin's neck to the bed, gripping the sheets as she started out at a slow place, breathing sharply between clenched teeth but her eyes showed amusement as Tamsin bottom lip was sucked in between her teeth, trying to keep from giving Bo the satisfaction of her moans.

"Face it Valkyrie…" Bo's hips picked up the pace and she let out a slow moan,"…your MINE…" Bo took ahold of Tamsin's face by her jaw, pulling her face close and promptly opened her mouth. Tamsin inhaled but was then watching as her own chi was being consumed before her very eyes. 

Bo leaned in to kiss Tamsin, breaking the chi flow and Tamsin felt indescribable pleasure rather than the usual breathless pain. All the while, Bo concentrated on her growing climax, her body tensing and and releasing with every single pulse of pleasure she felt as she continued to rub herself against Tamsin.

"Oh no Succubus," Tamsin purred as she quickly flipped, landing on top of Bo," I own YOU…" She let her fingers trail down Bo's stomach, wasting no time as she slowly inserted two fingers inside teasingly once she reached Bo's centre.

Bo let out a groan, but then smiling seductively at Tamsin,"Don't be a tease. We won't have very long." That's when reality set in and that made it even sweeter for Tamsin. 

She cocked an eyebrow and quickly started pumping her fingers in and out of Bo, who mewled and arched her back at the sudden onslaught of pleasure from Tamsin. There was no time for the slow and sensual, there was only enough time to make the suspect an addict to what Tamsin could really do. And as Tamsin leaned down to kiss Bo's neck gently, she could very well see that Bo was not use to someone like Tamsin.

'An upper advantage,' Tamsin thought cleverly as she pumped her fingers deeper and deeper into Bo, causing Bo to grunt and moan quietly. But beneath Tamsin, Bo writhed, her body was being slaughtered by an intense pleasure she never felt before. It was strange and electrifying, she could feel her climax quickly approaching the more that Tamsin fingered her. The orgasm surprised Bo, who released on Tamsin's fingers, while she was stunned into silence as the waves of sweet release broke over every nerve in her body.

Tamsin was quick to pull her fingers out and taste Bo's juices, watching as Bo blinked with astonishment. She chuckled and patted Bo's thigh gently before sliding off the bed to fetch her clothes. There was a familiar daze in Bo's mind as she laid there in utter disbelief that she never felt that kind of orgasm before, but she could feel her body feeding off of her current state. Her senses came alive and it always surprised her at the difference it made.

Meanwhile Tamsin was already dressed, combing her fingers through her hair and taking a deep breath with a little smirk.

"I think you understand what's going on here, don't you? You're a suspect and I'm here to put you in jail. Thanks for the quick shag, but its not all fun and games anymore." Tamsin's voice dropped a note and she spun on her heel, giving a little wave as she left Bo laying there in confusion.

Bo finally sat up slowly, putting a hand on her head and frowning, looking at the bedroom doors where Tamsin just left.

"Fun and games? You got another thing coming if you think that's whats happening here…" Bo murmured, quickly getting out of her bed to go to her shower, needing to rinse off all traces of Tamsin on her body. Even though a part of her didn't want to...


	7. What a theory...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin is quick to leave and Dyson senses that something went down while he was downstairs....

Tamsin walked down the stairs slowly, adjusting the collar of her jacket and smoothing back her hair to try and rid herself of any evidence of what just happened. As she stepped down from the last step, she looked up to find Vex lounged across the couch and Kenzi standing next to Dyson, arms crossed with her blue eyes frosty and suspicious as she regarded Tamsin.

Tamsin just smirked at her and looked at Dyson, who frowned with confusion at her and she shrugged at him.

"She knows whats happening and she knows who she's up against. That's all I had to say so we're finished here." She looked at Kenzi and sighed before walking out and briefly touching her lips with her fingertips. They tingled and she felt more alive than before. Odd.

Meanwhile, Dyson's wolf senses heightened at the scent of Bo drifting down from upstairs. He recognized that smell, it was the smell of her sweet succubus body scent mixed with sweat and her signature perfume she always wore. It made his chest hurt and the hollow feeling inside him became a neon buzzer that he was missing something. But what he couldn't figure out was why her scent was so strong to be drifting downstairs.

"D-man? What's up?" Kenzi smacked his arm gently, getting his attention as he realized he was tense and made subtle but quick sniffs at the air with his nose. But he shook his head and gave her his best smile he could offer without looking too fake.

"Nothing. Just thought I smelled something." He turned at looked where Tamsin walked, a theory popping into his head and instantly his wolf gnashed at the thought,"But nothing to worry about." He kissed the top of Kenzi's head and headed out, looking to have a little chat with Tamsin. If his theory proved true, then he would have more to worry about than just Lauren trying to move in on his Bo...


End file.
